T'oublier
by Drusilla 452
Summary: One shot. Le deuil de Shannon après la mort de Boone, aidée par Sayid. Romance légèrement dramatique. AUCUN SPOILERS !


Rating : M léger

Paring : Shanon/Sayïd et Shanon/Boone

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, pas d'argent, que du plaisir.

Je ne ferais pas un grand discours, c'est ma première fic sur Lost, mais elle me taraudait. Elle se déroule juste après la fin de la saison 1, il n'y a aucun spoiler. Par contre je me base sur ma théorie personnelle qui est que quand "les autres" parlent de vouloir l'enfant, ils parlaient de Walt et que ce sont les vieux qui tenaient tant à le prendre du radeau. Donc le reste des survivants n'a pas été attaqué.

La chanson est une traduction d'une chanson de Britney Spears.

* * *

**T'oublier**

Je m'appelle Shannon Rutherford. Cette phrase passe en boucle dans ma tête. Je voudrais la prononcer mais ton prénom est la seule chose qui franchisse mes lèvres. Je me raccroche à mon nom. C'est ce que je suis. Shannon Rutherford, fille de Anna Rutherford, belle fille de Alexander Carlyle, demi sœur de Boone Carlyle. C'est pourtant précis. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de parler de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je me souviens juste de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant étendu, si pale. Si paisible. Si mort. Je n'existais que pour toi, je maintenais mon masque que pour toi. Personne d'autre à qui prouver quoi que ce soit. Seul ton regard importait. J'ai presque bénie la colère qui m'a envahie à l'annonce de la culpabilité de Locke. Mais ensuite, en m'empêchant de tirer, Sayid m'a complètement détruite. J'étais devenue une coquille vide. Plus rien. Personne de qui prendre soin, de loin sans que ça se voit, personne à taquiner pour l'éviter de sombrer dans la dépression.

_J'appelle ton nom_

_Ton visage est partout_

_Je tends la main vers toi_

_Pour m'apercevoir que tu n'es pas là_

_Je me réveille chaque nuit_

_Pour voir où je suis_

_C'est comme un duel infini_

_Où je ne semble jamais gagner_

Ne comprends-tu pas que j'en peux plus ? Je ne sais plus qui je suis, sans toi je ne suis personne. Je me sens partir peu à peu, vers un gouffre sans fond. Je te vois, où que je tourne la tête, tu es là, tu me regarde. Tu ne souris pas. Tu ne pleure pas. Que veux-tu, pourquoi t'en vas-tu quand tend la main vers toi ? Quand me laisseras-tu gagner, te toucher ? Tout redeviendrais comme avant. Mais je sais que je me mens, j'ai touché ton corps froid. Je l'ai serré contre moi puis ils me l'ont pris, ils l'ont mis en terre, là où je me rend chaque jour.

A chaque fois je sens la présence de Sayid, il me suit, attend puis repart quelques pas derrière moi. Il ne me parle pas, en réalité Walt avait raison, personne ne me parle. Son chien est finalement un précieux cadeau car je m'oblige à me lever le matin pour le promener. Là encore Sayid me surveille de loin. Je ne lui en veux pas, je me sens même réchauffée par son regard. Ce pourrait-il que j'apprenne à exister pour lui ? Mais avant je dois me sortir de cet enfer.

_Je ne peux pas continuer tant que j'y croirai_

_Je ne peux pas renoncer tant que je me demanderai_

_Où es-tu maintenant, qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

_Où est ton cœur quand je ne suis pas à ses côtés ?_

_Où es-tu maintenant, laisse moi savoir !_

_Oh bébé, alors je pourrais te laisser partir._

Je ne suis pas prête je le sais. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Tu n'avais que 22 ans. Trop jeune, trop beau. Peut-être aussi trop amoureux de moi ? Qui va m'offrir ce réconfort à présent ? Même si la présence de Sayid répond à ma question, je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur. Parfois je me demande pourquoi toi ? On est une quarantaine de survivant, alors pourquoi toi ? A quoi rimait ta manie de sauver le monde ? Justifiait-elle de mourir pour un appel à l'aide ?

Je secoue la tête, j'en ai assez de ces questions. J'ai marché au hasard, maintenant que je me réveille je m'aperçois que j'ai quitté ta tombe. Je suis sur la plage, celle où Sayid m'a emmenée. Le dernier instant de bonheur qu'à connu la jeune fille pleine de vie. Shannon Rutherford. Je suis Shannon Rutherford. Je me laisse tomber sur le plage, je crois que des larmes roulent sur mes joues. J'enlève sa laisse à Vince pour qu'il puisse courir un peu.

- Shannon, chuchote une voix roque à mon oreille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, l'espace d'un instant je nous revois dans la chambre d'hôtel, mon corps se cambrant sous le tien. Tes mains sur ma poitrine, enflammant chacun de mes sens. Ma bouche parcourant ton cou. Ton sexe entrant et sortant de moi. Chaque fois tu me faisais un peu plus tienne. Chaque fois je m'offrais un peu plus à toi, te donnant ce que j'avais refusé à tout les autres. Le droit de me faire perdre le contrôle. Je te laisse m'amener à la jouissance. Je me souviens du bien être ressenti quand l'orgasme m'a parcouru alors que tu éjaculais en moi.

_Je peux entendre ta voix_

_Retentir comme hier_

_Ca paraît si près de moi_

_Mais malgré tout si lointain_

_Je devrais m'en libérer_

_Pour sauver ce qu'il reste de moi_

_Et fermer les portes du doute_

_Reprendre ma dignité_

Je crois que j'ai commencé. J'ai franchi un nouveau pas, cette plage. Et il le sait, c'est sa voix qui retentit à mes oreilles, il me prend doucement dans ses bras, sèche mes quelques larmes. C'est la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un me voir, même dans la grotte quand j'ai pleuré, je me suis assurée d'être seule. Mais là, je sais que notre avenir dépend de ma réaction. Mon avenir. Peut-on exister en étant personne ? Non, si je veux continuer à être Shannon Rutherford, je dois recommencer à vivre pour quelqu'un. Car je suis Shannon Rutherford, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment il m'a lâchée parce que maintenant il est devant moi, assis en tailleur sur le sable. Il me regarde, je baisse les yeux. Je ne suis pas belle. Shannon Rutherford l'était, elle avait un corps parfait, une coiffure parfaite, un maquillage parfait. Mais les cernes mangent mon visages, je n'ai plus que la peaux sur les os et je devrais demander à Claire de me couper les pointes. Comme si cela pouvait m'aider à redevenir la jeune femme que Boone aimait !

_Je devrai renoncer, il est temps de te laisser_

_Oh bébé, je veux juste savoir…_

Alors dis moi adieu, laisse moi partir. Laisse moi devenir quelqu'un, si je ne peux plus être Shannon Rutherford, puis-je être la femme que Sayid aime ? Puis-je être la femme qui aime Sayid ? Tu va me laisser être heureuse maintenant ? Mais avant dis moi, murmure moi à nouveau que tu m'aime, comme dans l'intimité de la chambre d'hôtel, hurle encore mon prénom. Shannon ! Je suis Shannon Rutherford. C'est ce que je suis. Mon identité, celle que tu m'as volée. Savais-tu ? Connaissais-tu ma dépendance envers toi ?

Sayid pose ses mains sur mon visage, essuie mes larmes. Il semble attendre. Je dois parler, lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. L'entraîner dans mon enfer pour que lui me ramène. J'ai un peu peur. Et si encore une fois j'appelais Boone Carlyle, mon demi-frère, l'homme qui m'aimait, celui pour qui j'existais. Mais je dois y aller, me jeter, faire le premier pas de la guérison. Je bénie silencieusement Sayid d'être là pour m'aider.

- Je suis Shannon Rutherford.

Il me sourit, je crois qu'il a compris. Ses lèvres s'approche, l'embrasser c'est renoncer à l'amour de Boone. L'amour d'un mort. L'amour de mon demi-frère. Celui que je n'ai pas pu lui rendre, étrange paradoxe. Ce qui le tuait peux à peux me maintenait en vie. Mais je n'ai plus envie d'être égoïste. Je veux partager, mes réveils, mes joies, mes peines. Donner pour la première fois. Offrir mon cœur à un homme. Je l'embrasse, je vais même plus loin, je me jette presque sur lui pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras, fort, très fort. Pour me sentir importante. Etre quelqu'un.

- Je suis Sayid Jarrah.

On se regarde, mes yeux se perdent dans l'infini des siens. Il sait, je le vois, il comprend chaque geste, chaque parole. Est-ce son amour pour moi, ou une expérience passée ? Pour l'instant ce n'est pas important. Il va me sauver. Pardonne moi Boone mais je pars avec lui, je m'offre une deuxième chance. Tu m'as dis un jours que me voir heureuse te suffisait à être en paix. Maintenant tu peux partir, te reposer. Je suis heureuse.

Je m'appelle Shannon Rutherford. Je suis une femme de 20 ans, bloquée sur île déserte, la petite amie de Sayid Jarrah. Je ne suis plus la fille de Anna Rutherford, la belle fille de Alexander Carlyle. Pas sur cette île, ici nous sommes ce que nous décidons d'être, je ne veux plus de cette fille égoïste. Je suis Shannon Rutherford, Boone, je t'oublie pas, je deviens seulement moi. N'ai pas peur. Comment Shannon Rutherford pourrait-elle t'oublier ?

FIN

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je trouvais que peu de fanfic exploitaient ce sujet pourtant important. 

Gros Bisous,

Drusilla


End file.
